The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for accommodating passengers in aircraft and, more specifically, to apparatus and methods for passenger seating arrangements which enable wider seats or aisles through the use of floor bin supported armrests rather than seat supported armrests for passengers seated adjacent to floor bins in aircraft cabins.
Space is a precious and highly valued commodity in a passenger aircraft cross section. One way to increase space is by increasing the cross sectional size of an aircraft, but if that becomes too large, it adds to undesirable empty weight and drag of the aircraft, and significantly increases costs. Within a cross section which is optimized for weight and drag, the challenge is to fit as many passengers as possible, while also maximizing the passenger comfort provided by the seats. For example, FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a typical upper deck 10 of a Boeing 747 type passenger aircraft. As illustrated, six abreast economy-class seats are provided by means of two triple seating units 14, including armrests 18, on either side of a single aisle 16. For a typical economy class installation, the upper deck will have six seats 12 each with a 17.2 inch seat bottom width 26 (seat bottom width is an industry measure of passenger comfort), 2 inch wide armrests 24, and a 17 inch wide aisle 22. Floor storage bins 20, placed on the cabin floor 13 adjacent the aircraft side wall 11, and overhead storage bins 28, are also typically provided for storage of passenger carry on luggage.
In the past there have been numerous concepts developed to address and improve passenger comfort on aircraft, and other passenger conveyance means, such as automobiles, buses, and the like. One approach to increasing seat bottom width is to decrease aisle width. The result, however, is tighter and more uncomfortable aisles, particularly from the standpoint of servicing aircraft passengers using standard food and beverage carts.
In one design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,273, there is disclosed an armrest, which opens and closes to provide a storage compartment, for use by pilots of small aircraft that are not equipped with center armrests. The armrest also incorporates a cup holder and a map holder and is designed to address the problem of fatigue as well as comfort. It can be used for aircraft having a raised center console or a flat floor. The armrest concept, however, does not address the problem associated with inadequate seat bottom width.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,331 provides a storage compartment for use between two seats of a vehicle. It has a base configured for connection to the vehicle and a cover shaped for comfortably supporting a person""s arm. Also incorporated therein is space for supporting loose items as well a cup holder. Again the concept does not address the problem associated with inadequate seat bottom width.
A technique used to provide wider seats for aircraft involves use of convertible seats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,679 to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a means whereby selected seat rows for wide body aircraft have seat groups that expand or contract to change the number of seats in a row and the seat width. Conversion is accomplished with all seat components remaining attached to their respective frames, so that no detachable units have to be stowed. The invention only works on specific cross sections under specific load factor conditions and involves substantial weight and cost penalties.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method which provides wider seats and/or aisles for aircraft passenger seating comfort within a given cross section without sacrificing other passenger comfort elements and without the need to incur substantial weight, drag, and cost penalties.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed an aircraft passenger abreast seating arrangement, comprising a triple passenger abreast seating unit with seat mounted armrests on both sides of the two inboard seats and on the inboard side of the outboard seat. A floor storage bin, which incorporates one armrest on the inboard upper corner, is located between the outboard seat and the outboard internal side wall of a passenger aircraft""s cabin. Use of the floor storage bin armrest provides about two inches of additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, allowing an increase in seat bottom width as well as an increase in aisle width.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed an aircraft passenger abreast seating arrangement, comprising: a triple passenger abreast seating unit; a seat mounted armrests on all but the outboard side of the outboard seat of said triple passenger abreast seating unit; and one armrest mounted on the inboard upper corner of a floor mounted storage bin for use by the passenger occupying the outboard seat of said triple abreast seating unit. Use of the inventive floor mounted storage bin armrest provides additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, allowing increased seat bottom and aisle widths.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a passenger abreast seating arrangement, comprising a plurality of seats including seat mounted armrests on all but the outboard side of the outboard seat. One armrest is mounted on a floor storage bin for use by the passenger occupying the outboard seat of the passenger abreast seating unit, thus providing additional usable width on each side of a passenger vehicle""s cross section, allowing increased seat bottom and aisle width.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a method of increasing the usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section, by means of the following steps: mounting passenger armrests on both sides of each seat of a triple passenger abreast seating unit except for the outboard side of the outboard seat; mounting one armrest on the outboard upper corner of a floor mounted storage bin adjacent the outboard seat of said triple abreast seating unit; providing additional usable width on each side of an aircraft""s cross section by eliminating one seat mounted armrest, thus allowing an increase in seat bottom width as well as an increase in aisle width.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, descriptions and claims.